


I Need You To Know

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, Team Free Will, i can't think of anything else to tag it, this is literally so sad, why do i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Cas. And Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You To Know

Cas felt his phone vibrate under his pillow. Through his sleep ridden eyes, he grabbed it, barely glanced at the caller ID and picked it up. His weakening grace made him fall asleep a lot more than he was used to.

“Ello?” He cleared his throat, mumbling something about being sorry. The person on the other side chuckled. Cas’ eyes shot open wider. He would recognize that laugh anywhere.

“Dean?”

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, enthusiastically. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Is Sam okay?” Cas asked. He didn’t know what it was. He couldn’t place why he was so concerned, but whenever the Winchesters called, it was usually trouble.

“Yeah, he’s working a case in Idaho, so yeah.”

“Where are you, Dean?”

“Jesus, Cas. You’re asking me so many goddamn questions,” Dean said. His voice sounded slightly strained and Cas shifted slightly on his bed. “I’m in Ohio, some lame poltergeist thing.”

“I’m concerned. That’s all, Dean.” He could picture the hunter with his bright green eyes and freckled face. Probably sitting on the couch, shoulders hunched over the papers in front of him from his latest case.

“It’s fine, Cas. Don’t worry about me, alright?”

“Okay,” Cas said, knowing that he really couldn’t win an argument against him. Agreeing to disagree seemed like an easy route with the Winchester boys.

“Cas uh, I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate you okay? Like, you’ve been there for me and I’m glad you’re one my best friends.”

“Dean,” Cas said, taken slightly aback. The hunter didn’t say things like that often, so Cas pushed a little further. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, his breath hitching. “Yeah, it’s okay. Sorry, just stubbed my toe. Fucking table legs man, I swear.”

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. I’m glad you’re fine, Dean. You don’t seem to say things like that at all.”

“Figured it was about time,” Dean said, laughing. “Listen, uh, I  _love_  you Cas. A lot and you need to understand that, okay?”

Cas took a deep breath. “Dean, nothing will happen to you, I promise.” A world without Dean Winchester wasn’t one that he really wanted to live in. Obviously over the years, Dean, had come to mean more than a friend to him. Dean smelled like home, like love and safety. Things that Castiel wasn’t sure he’d never get had he pulled another soul from Heaven.

But, everyone knew that Dean’s soul was the brightest soul there ever was.

“I understand. But, Dean why are you confessing your feelings now?”

Dean laughed. “It doesn’t happen that often okay, Cas? Just cherish it while it lasts.”

Cas smiled, heart giving a tiny flutter. “Okay, Dean.”

“Listen, I gotta go. But, just thought you should know that. Take care, Cas.”

“You too, Dean. And I love you as well.”

“You big sap,” he said, wheezing with laughter. “See ya.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Goodbye, Dean.”

And with that, he pushed his phone under his pillow and stared at the ceiling, heart brimming with happiness. Dean  _loved_ him. And even if the hunter meant it in strictly a platonic sense…but the phone call seemed to say otherwise. But before Cas could think about it any more, his phone rang again and he pulled it out.

“Sam?”

“Hey, Cas. So get this, Dean just called me and said he loved me. When was the last time he’s ever said that? And I called him again, but he hasn’t picked up.”

“He called me as well. It was pretty out of place for him,” Cas agreed, smiling in spite of himself. “I really cannot recall. Dean seems to avoid any type of emotions.”

And then suddenly, it hit him.  _Shit_.

“Cas,” Sam said, his voice shaking. “He called you, too?”

“Sam, you can’t be serious.”

“What other sense does it make, Cas? He never says things like that. And he called us  _both_. Don’t you think that’s a little weird?”

Cas nodded, but then realized Sam couldn’t see him. His hands were shaking as he pressed the phone closer. Dean couldn’t be… No way. “I’m closer to him. I’ll drive out and you can meet me there.”

“Okay, I’ll try to see if I can get a hold of him.”

Cas barely remembered to grab his keys as he rushed towards the door, his chest constricting with fear. To hell, if he was going to let something happen to Dean Winchester.

*

Sam had texted him the coordinates of Dean’s location. Or at least where the cell phone was. It took Cas about 2 hours to get there and he’d never driven this fast in his entire life. As he rounded the corner of a sketchy looking street, his heart rate quickened. He understood what everyone meant by their heart jumping to their throat because it was exactly how he felt at that second.

He parked the car hurriedly and jumped out, frantically dialing Dean’s digits, the ones he’d memorized. From time to time, he’d thought about calling Dean and telling him everything. Everything he’d ever wanted to tell him. How much he loved him. How he loved every part of Dean, no matter how broken he thought he was. He wanted to be  _that_ person. The one Dean trusted, the one Dean loved, the one Dean needed.

Cas waited impatiently, hoping and  _praying_ that Dean would pick up his damn phone.  _Please, Dean. I need this. I need you._

He heard a faint ringing to his left and he rushed, not caring that it could well be a trap. He needed to save him. He  _had_ to. Dean’s phone was lying on the floor, screen cracked and covered in dirt.

Cas inhaled sharply. Dean had to be somewhere here. He turned around and found himself looking at the last thing he wanted to see in his life. Dean was huddled between two trash cans, but he was unconscious.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered, falling near him, grabbing his face in his hands. “Dean,  _Dean_ , no no no.”

He pressed two fingers against Dean’s neck, searching desperately for a pulse, a sign of life, a glimmer of hope that he was okay. Dean was okay, he couldn’t be…

*

Sam grabbed his phone from the passenger seat, without even bothering to check. It was Cas and Sam’s palms turned clammy.

“Hey, did you find him? Has he picked up?”

Cas took a deep breath. “Sam, Dean’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970/person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly-about-to-die  
> Sorry, you guys <3


End file.
